vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ dex "user track" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1npRLb6iQ9c zero g listed this cover on dex's page. should it be added or what? EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure, I can't tell if it was the company or suggested by Empath and Kenji. :You type about it on their voice bank page instead, since they are not demos. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:55, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :ok thanks EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:58, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Question Is it possible to add background colours to the VB templates? I just updated Luka's V4x page to try something out and I would like to know if its possible. I would like to add a background tain of 3 shades of grey if its possible. I thought this might help read things. I can't come up with anything better for Luka V4x, so this is all I've got....No one else has done anything to fix it and I can't describe my thoughts to ask anymore then I can fix it... >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:48, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Producers with controversy Honestly, if people are still harassing Circus because of his past performances, then I think that's an issue... especially since he doesn't do it anymore and proved honesty by showing his VOCALOIDs. While I also feel that it's historical information, I think his safety counts more. :/ I'm not sure about Planty and other controversial producers... but I think if they can prove themselves like Circus did and redeem themselves, then I suppose it would be up for discussion? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Unity-chan Unity-chan needs a gallery, and I know since she's not a new VOCALOID that belongs to a company that has released VOCALOID already I'm not sure if you want to wait until after her release. If I get the ok I'll go ahead and make it, I just want to double check. It'll be in the sandbox still. I also know you like to make 300x172 versions for the gallery image so I'm not sure if you made one/plan to. Thanks! 20:56,12/9/2015 Voc@loid M@ster Gallery //Sorry for the message spam// The images of the page have made it SUPER cluttered, so I was wondering if I can give it a gallery? I made something quick in my Sandbox if you want to see it. Thanks, 03:23,12/13/2015 :Sure ^_^ -- Bunai82 (talk) Editing & Creating Song Pages Hi Bunai! I just have a small question- are you allowed to make song pages for other songs that don't have pages? (they aren't mine, I don't have any originals because I am too stupid to make an original) I also would like to ask if you can edit pages like songs to add info likes plots and hall of fame info? Thanks! Katli10 (talk) 18:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, yes you can create song pages for songs not yet present. :There is a project list going on now which you can choose from if you have the time. :Wiki projects:Priority Song Pages -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I'll take a look at the list in a sec and maybe start a page if i'm not lazy ^o^ Katli10 (talk) 19:32, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (sorry for another msg, I didn't know to put this in a new message or not) Hey again >-< So i created the page, and it's still a work in progress, but I need some feedback. I also have a question, how do you set a picture and a color at the top? I can't seem to do it-- the picture doesn't appear and the color messes up the format. Thanks! Katli10 (talk) 00:39, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Feedback & Help with a new page (sorry for another msg, I didn't know to put this in a new message or not) Hey again >-< So i created the page, and it's still a work in progress, but I need some feedback. I also have a question, how do you set a picture and a color at the top? I can't seem to do it-- the picture doesn't appear and the color messes up the format. Thanks! Katli10 (talk) 00:39, December 21, 2015 (UTC) : The file name you put in the page has to match the file name of the image you uploaded. For color, look for the section on colors at Vocaloid_Wiki:Song_Article_Guideline. —umbreon12 00:50, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Electric Angel comments One of the editors is complaining about the number of comments on Electric Angel saying that the Rin and Len cover was better than the original. She feels that only talking about the cover and barely any of the comments toward the original Miku version were positive is considered spammy in some way. In my opinion, I think people have a right to express which version they like the most so it isn't exactly spam. It has a relation to the song itself, it just isn't about the original singer. However, I do have an issue with comments calling people names and claiming that certain covers were the original. I would like to know your opinions on this and whether or not something should be done about this page. I don't think anything could be done because writing which cover or version you like is not spam unless it had nothing to do with the song at all. But what do you think? Thank you in advance! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:53, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :I have the same view as you, the comments are critic. The comment by 50.161.242.253 was clearly done sarcasticly to show their like for the cover. :I would only object if the comments got toxic and intentionally spammy. Besides one comment, I am not seeing the issue of people talking about the cover, unless you want to disable the comments and direct the discussion towards the forums. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:39, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Maid Star Series Hey Bunai. It looks like the Maid Star Series page template was messed with down at the '''The Maids '''section. Since I don't know how to edit a template, I decided to ask you since I've seen you edit templates. Thanks! Katli10 (talk) 01:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Bunai82! A user nominated this site for inclusion in our gaming footers. Normally I reach out and contact an admin of the nominated site if it was posted by a regular user; in this instance, due to the way the site was included (different name), it appeared the user was an admin; the error is mine for assuming the name listed was correct. Thinking an admin here had nominated this site, I went ahead and included it on the footer, which can now be found on the main page. Angel Emfrbl caught it and brought it to my attention that this was actually less a gaming site and no admin here had asked for inclusion. That being said - this site is better than the other gaming ones that fall short of the inclusion requirements. Seeing as how a lot of information about the games can be found here, I'm fine with it still being on the main page and the site being included (in fact, if desired, it could be moved to the actual gaming overview page here). If you're not okay with it, though, I can remove the site from the footer and the footer from the main page.Raylan13 (talk) 22:34, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good :) I can swap it over if you'd like, or just wait until the update. Raylan13 (talk) 22:54, January 8, 2016 (UTC)